


Cold hearted

by reindeerphoenix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dream Smp, Emetophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerphoenix/pseuds/reindeerphoenix
Summary: Niki was angry. She had every right.But was it the right choice?meanwhile tommy just doesn’t realize that people are still at his throat lmfaoanyways yeah this is my shitty fanfic about niki that also tends to include random pov’s because...well...i guess thats a secret ;)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Found in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a fun little story i made up about niki joining techno or some shit so enjoy
> 
> hey its me from the future. what the fuck have i done.

The snow fell slowly to the pure white ground. The wind roared and swept through the air. An older man shut the door to a cabin. He stepped carefully down the stairs, and trotted over to the woods for some spruce logs. The man walked through the woods, chopping down thick trees and collecting the logs. But just as he turned to walk home, he noticed a flash of bright pink out of the corner of his eye.

“That’ll do for now.” The large piglin-like human huffed. “Hopefully Phil comes back soon with enough logs to last the night.” He sat down on a large, comfortable chair and stared deeply into the fire. The voices rang in his head, screaming and crying for many things he had to resist. The hybrid man could not have a moment of peace without the voices screaming for blood. He sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. Philza has been gone to the woods for a while, he should probably check in on the old man.

“Who’s there..?” Phil called out, holding up his netherite axe. She held her breath. Surely it’s about time. The girl hasn’t been communicating with anyone lately, so she grew anxious about her first impression. “I said,” Phil repeated. “Who is there?” The girl sighed, and stepped out from behind the tree she hid behind. Phil narrowed his eyes at the woman. “Who-“ The older man started until he recognized the bright pink hair and grayish eyes. “Nihachu?” Phil questioned as he lowered his axe. He hadn’t seen the girl ever since doomsday. “Hello....Philza.” Niki replied warily, pausing a bit as she spoke. “Jesus christ have you slept?!” Phil exclaimed. There were large eye bags under her gray-blue eyes, so it was clear that she hadn’t slept in weeks. “I’ve been busy with other things. I have no time for sleep.” The tired girl insisted. Phil gave Niki a weird look. “Nevermind then. Why are you here? You know how Techno doesn’t appreciate uninvited guests.” Phil stated.

“Well, I have an answer for him. It may even please him.”


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> villian niki pog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got nothin better to do rn so i made another chapter🤠 keep in mind, im not a good writer lmao

Technblade dug through his chest, sorting out his gold blocks and health potions. He got tired of having to sort out that and his inventory, so he sat back for a bit. The hybrid glanced at the open trapdoors he used for a window. Techno got up and looked through the trapdoor window. The land was snowy white and bare, like usual. Nothing really suspicious. Techno glanced at the nearby spruce forest, wondering if Philza will come back with those logs soon.

But just as he was about to close the trapdoors, he noticed movement flicker from the woods. Philza was walking out, happily speaking with a person next to him. A girl with bright pink hair, a tattered old cape, and grayish eyes.

“Im glad to see you once again, Niki,” Phil mentioned, twice already. “Hopefully Techno will be just as glad to see you’ve accepted the offer..” Niki nodded at the old man’s words. Though some strange vibe came off the bright-pink girl. Phil kept shaking it off, pushing away the bad thoughts and voices. The two finally arrived at the door of Technoblade’s wooden cabin, and Phil ushered Niki to knock on the door. She hesitated, but quickly knocked her fist on the spruce doors. For a moment it was silent, and the door unmoving.

Until the door creaked open, and Technoblade was to be seen standing inside the cabin. He stared hard at the two, glancing back and forth from Phil to the girl. “Hey Techno! I got those logs you asked for, and I also found someone you may...recognize.” Phil spoke. Techno moved his crimson eyes to the girl next to him, and his harsh stare relaxed a little once he realized who it was. “Oh, Niki. Welcome, welcome.” Techno greeted as he stepped aside for the girl to walk in. Niki stepped into the wooden house, quite intrigued by it. “Wow...uh great house Techno.” She stammered, not knowing what else to say. She hasn’t spoken to anyone in so long, it was hard to remember how to socialize normally. “Thank you..Niki.” Techno replied. Niki nodded once in return. Phil sighed, and placed some fresh logs into the dying fire. Techno placed a hand on Niki’s shoulder and led her down the ladder at their feet.

“So, you wanted to speak with me?” Techno asked, looking down at Niki. She stared back at him, hoping he wouldn’t realize her strange behavior and tired eyes. “Yes,” The girl began, straightening her posture as she stared at the pig-like human.

“I’ve come to accept your offer, Technoblade.”


	3. Settlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not me posting another shitty chapter 😳🤚

Technoblade was silent for a moment. Niki still dared to stare back at him. She felt tense, her thoughts flying around in a worried mess.Until Techno smiled, and raised his hand for the woman to shake. 

“Welcome to the Syndicate, Nihachu.” 

Niki didn’t hestitate to shake his hand, and smiled happily as she did. “Glad to be here.” She replied. Techno let go of her hand and turned back to the ladder. Niki followed him as they climbed back up to see Phil searching through a chest. He must’ve heard them coming up, since he had turned to them as they climbed back up. Phil had already known what Niki’s answer would be, so he smiled and placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Welcome to the team Niki!” Phil greeted. Niki thanked him quietly but said nothing more. 

“How far away do you live again, Niki?” Phil questioned as the woman placed her hand on the door handle. Niki was silent. She seemed to think for a moment, before turning back to Phil and Techno. “I’ve only been living in my secret city since Doomsday, and it’s quite far from here.” She answered. “Well is it possible that you could....build another home nearby?” Techno questioned. Niki stared at the ground for a second or two, before looking back at him. “Of course,” She replied. “I have a lot of unused stone I can put to use.”

The tall hybrid sighed, placing down a grass block. Days have been getting more and more stressful as the voice kept approaching him almost every day by now. He found collecting and placing down grass blocks calming, strangely enough. For most of the day he had been in his panic room, still fretting over that horrid nightmare. And that voice. His voice. It kept taunting him and controlling him. The boy sighed, and turned to walk out of his house that was built behind Techno’s cabin. Phil kept telling him how it looked like some kind of pen to keep in an animal, and the hybrid had to agree. Not everyones a good builder I guess. 

“Ranboo?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. Its you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw shit ranboo came to town😦

The wind blew harshly behind Niki. She stared at the tall hybrid boy, her eyes unblinking. Ranboo stared back at her, trying to hide the fact he was shaking.

”What...W-What are you doing here...Niki?” Ranboo questioned, his voice shaking as the woman stared back at him with tired yet angry gray-blue eyes. “Techno gave me an offer, so I had to accept.” She explained. Its so strange how the girl never blinked, it was terrifying. Niki looked so tired, and starving as well. But she had a home. Right?

And a promise. 

But now both are gone.

“Why are you still here?” Ranboo said with a scowl. That girl, why is she still here?! She let them detstroy their HOME. Why. WHY? “You broke a promise,” He stepped back, still shaking. “And you-“ “Burnt L’mantree. I know. I don’t CARE, Ranboo.” Niki cut him off. “I made so many gifts for them, and did they appreciate a single FUCKING THING? NO! THEY DIDN’T!” She started to yell. Anger burned in her eyes. Ranboo started to step back more and more, but she kept walking closer. Theres a reason she was on the STAY AWAY list. “THEY DESTROYED EVERYTHING I MADE, RANBOO. I MADE A FLAG FOR THEM, AND THEY FUCKING BURNT IT TO ASHES!” Niki yelled, more angrily this time. “I AM _GLAD_ ITS GONE.”

”What are your thoughts, Techno?” Phil asked as he turned to Techno, looking out through the trapdoors. “Oh I think she’ll be perfect for the Syndicate. She has so much built in anger, it needs to be let out one day.” The piglin man answered. His scarlet eyes were locked onto the girl with harsh pink hair. Anger radiating off of her like a blizzard. Techno grinned.

“Oh she’ll be a warrior all right.”

“A ferocious one, you could say.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short and rushed, im just trying to do something else other than pe class rn lmaoo


	5. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> syndicate tingz🤠

Bright white specks of stars shone from the black sky. The half-moon, along with the stars, glowed down onto the ground with its silver light. It shined directly onto a small cottage on the coast of a snowy earth. It was the only home in the biome that still had glowing torches lit inside. Someone was still awake.

Niki is always awake, never even daring to close her eyes for a second. She sat in a chair and stared at a tattered cloak on the ground. You could barely see the blood stain around a large scar in the cloth. Her gray eyes stared down at the cape, her mind traveling back in time to a place where people were free, and independent. That was a lie. All of it was a lie. He lied.

Lies.

Lies. 

LIES.

Niki sighed, letting out a deep breath she held in for so long. She stood from her wooden seat and grabbed the cloak. She walked over to a bucket of water on a small desk, putting on the ripped cape. She adjusted it so it would fit more, since it was quite big on her. The sun’s early rays shone through a window, bright and annoying to Niki’s tired eyes. She took one look at her reflection in the water bucket, and walked away to the door. The door creaked open, and the woman stepped out onto the white snow. 

Philza paced around the cabin, much more awake than Techno here. He looked out through the trapdoor windows, wondering how long Niki would take to travel from the icy beach to the cabin that he and the piglin human resided in. A sudden ringing came from above him, making Phil jump in his own skin. He looked up and smirked. Techno’s at it again, doing his daily bell ringing. Even for a blood-thirsty anarchist pig, he still enjoyed the smallest things. 

A sudden knock was heard from the spruce doors, and Philza immediately snapped from his thoughts. He stepped over to the two doors, and pulled on the handles. The doors opened to a Hot pink headed girl with a very tattered cape this time. “Oh my..Did you get attacked by a mob last night?” Phil asked, glancing at the ripped cloak. Niki looked away for a moment. “Oh no, I accidentally ripped it a little. Its not too big of a deal honestly.” She shrugged. Phil shook his head to clear his gathering thoughts. He’s forgetting something, something important. The feeling only came when he was around Niki, but surely it was nothing special. “Well anyways, why don’t you come in? Its freezing out here , and that cloak can’t keep you warm for long either.” Phil said as he ushered her to come inside. Niki hesitated, but stepped inside anyways. Phil shrugged off her odd behavior, at this point its almost normal now. He offered her some bread but Niki immediately refused. Strange. Techno came down from the attic, jumping off the latter with a loud thump onto the wooden floor. Phil turned to him as he did. “Where’s Ranboo?” Phil asked him, but Techno replied with a shrug. “Hm. Oh well, its fine. We can go on without him since he wouldn’t like our conversations.” Phil sighed, reaching to open the spruce doors. 

The three members walked carefully down the mossy stairs, leading into an old stronghold. Niki held her breath as they traveled down to the meeting room, wondering how they were able to convince a GOD to be allowed to meet here. Soon Technoblade, Philza, and Niki encountered the room where they plan and converse. In the middle was a former end portal that had blue wood planks from the nether to replace whatever that would’ve been inside the circle of the portal’s brim. Niki let out her breath and watched Phil and Techno take place around the table. She walked over to the table as well and stood next to Techno.

The first syndicate meeting.

”Lets get started, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my god this is long 😦🤚 anyways appreciate it as i go back to dream’s stream🕺🏻
> 
> also HOLY FUCK 102 HITS


	6. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teehee anarchy is fun
> 
> right?

Technoblade placed a map in the middle of the blue wooden table. “Found a new map of the all territories on the SMP.” He explained, pointing at the marked boundaries of the territories within the map. Niki leaned closer to it, taking some time to get a good look. Phil raised an eyebrow as he stared down at the map. “The fuck is this?” He asked, staring down at the map. Niki looked down at the area Philza glared at. “Oh yeah. Thats Snowchester.” She explained, looking up from the map. “Tubbo created it to make-“ “Tubbo??” Phil interupped. “Uh..Yes. Tubbo created Snowchester to build nukes I believe.” Niki explained once again. Phil was silent. He looked down at the map, and back at Niki. Niki sighed. “The nukes can do major damage. I saw it myself the day they tested one of em.” She pointed at a nearby island. Niki cirled an area within it with her finger. “Thats where the nuke hit.” She said, looking up at Techno and Phil. “How large was the damage?” Techno asked, looking back at the woman. “Almost as big as the L’manburg crater. Maybe even bigger.” Niki replied, standing up from leaning over the table. Techno looked a little shocked, but you could barely tell what emotions the pig hybrid felt. 

“How the hell did Tubbo even AQUIRE nukes?!” Phil exclaimed. He rubbed his forehead, clearly confused. “What is with everyone’s sudden obsession with blowing shit up?!” He asked frantically, glancing back and forth between the two other members. Niki and Techno just shrugged. “I don’t trust this kid. We can’t just leave him with nukes and whole new nation.” Technoblade said, shaking his head. “We could sneak in and grab them before Tubbo unleashes them on the SMP.” Niki suggested. “Nukes aren’t as easy to steal as you’d think Niki.” Phil pointed out from his side of the portal table. Niki sighed. “Well what else can we do at this point? You know very well that leaving kids with bombs don’t end well.” She said back. Philza pulled the map towards his side of the table. He studied it carefully. Niki tapped her finger. After about five minutes or so, Phil looked up at the two.

”Well fellas, I got an idea in mind.”

The lava shone brightly into an almost pitch black room. Inside the small obsidian cube was a prisoner. A prisoner that everyone can agree deserves his time in the large prison. He stared deep into the lava, watching for something to come through. 

Or someone.

He snapped out of his lava trance, and started to rise from his seat near the melting bars that kept him inside. As he looked back, something looked different. Very different. 

The lava parted. There was someone new on the other side. 

A tall black and white creature waited at the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as long today but like...im tired😍


	7. Comfort?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahh yes, i am now crying. idk why man eyes just do that randomly lmao

Ranboo stared down anxiously at the lava. He stepped onto a platform that slowly moved towards the prisoner. He’s been here before but...has he? Maybe it was a dream. Sam was much more serious this time. He barely even wanted to speak. Ranboo glanced down at the lava again, until he noticed the platform connect to obsidian. He looked up.

There he was.

Him.

Ranboo stepped off the platform and waited for the lava to move back together. It took a while but it finally did, trapping the hybrid boy and the blonde prisoner inside. Ranboo turned slowly to face him, slightly shaking as he did. The prisoner locked his eyes into his, his green eyes burning into Ranboo’s black and white skin. “So...You finally came?” The man asked, never breaking his gaze. Ranboo took a deep breath and stepped forward. “Hello, Dream. I’ve come here to...to ask you questions.” He declared, pushing away the thoughts and worries of what this prisoner can do. “Questions? Im down.” Dream answered, turning to walk over to his desk. There was a single book sitting there, words written in carefully. Ranboo winced but went on. “Why are you... Why DO you want all this...chaos?” Ranboo asked first, staring down at the blonde. Dream stood up in his seat and leaned back to stare up at the blackish purple ceiling. “Hmmmm...I don’t know.” He answered, leaning back over to his desk. Ranboo sighed. This could take a while. 

Ask him.

Ask him.

Beg for the answers.

BEG FOR THEM.

WHY.

WHY?

“Why..”

Dream turned to Ranboo, confused. “Why what?” Ranboo looked up, snapping out of his sea of thoughts and voices that bombarded him everytime. 

“Do you know why..”

“Why...”

“Why WHAT?”

“Why are you in my head Dream?”

Niki woke up, panting. She was sitting in a wooden chair, in her small hut you could call a house. “Fuck...I fell asleep.” Niki groaned, standing up from her seat. The sun just started to rise, thankfully. “Your awake..” A voice mumbled behind her. The girl immediately turned, facing the voice.

“Its you.” Niki said, narrowing her eyes at the tall hybrid boy. “Yeah. Me. Always been me.” Ranboo replied, his voice slightly shaking in fear, maybe even stress. Niki looked away. “Ranboo I..” She began, trying to find her words. “Im sorry.” She said bluntly, looking back at Ranboo. “Thats all I have to say to you.” Niki turned away, heading to the door. “Can you wait for a second?” Ranboo asked, placing a hand on Niki’s shoulder to stop her. Niki looked back at him, slightly annoyed. 

“I..I went to see Dream today..” He started, his voice quivering. Niki raised an eyebrow. She felt concerned, but she shouldn’t care. Right? “He- A lot of things happened, a lot of BAD things..And I thought I could visit you to get some comfort.” Ranboo explained to the girl. “I must’ve forgot though. You’re..You’re busy with..other things.” Ranboo finished, his shoulders drooping. 

Niki stayed silent. She looked back at him, and the door. 

Her gray-blue eyes softened. She walked past ranboo and grabbed the blanket and pillow off the bed she barely used. She set them on the ground and sat down on the cushiony floor. Ranboo stared at her, surprised. Niki looked back up to him.

And she smiled.

She smiled!

SHE SMILED!!

Ranboo layed down, his head on her lap. Like the old days. Niki placed a hand on his shoulder. Ranboo looked up at her with his green and red eyes. She smiled down at him, offering comfort and happiness. Ranboo smiled back. “I’m still here for you, Ranboo.” Niki muttered. “If you ever need comfort or someone to break down to, come to me. Always.” Ranboo blinked at her. He didn’t say anything to her anymore. Niki looked up at the sun rising through the window. 

Despite everything,

Its still you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck u i miss niki and ranboos dynamic okay🥲🤚 also yes i made this chapter as an excuse to use an undertale quote don’t judge lmao


	8. I missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nikis finally going back to normal? woah🤯🤯🤯🤯

“You had a panic attack and then....he just started to mess with you?” Niki questioned, looking down at Ranboo. He had his fluffy black and white head on her lap, looking straight forward at the wall. “Yeah..” Ranboo mumbled. Niki was acting more normal now,but she still had an angry aura that radiated off of her. Was it just him, or was Niki’s hair more lighter? It seemed...pastel? Who knows. She still had a tired look in her gray eyes that worried Ranboo and many others. “So uh...You’re in that Syndicate thing now. Right?” Ranboo asked, looking up at the girl, hoping to change the subject quickly without notice. Niki glanced to the side but her eyes went back down to his face. “Yes, I’m still in it. Honestly, I think I’ll stay in the Syndicate.” Niki said, her eyes closing halfway. “I may not want to be a fighter for long, but I still want to be able to at least DO something.” She answered, looking up at the sky through her windows. Ranboo sighed on her lap and lifted his head. Niki looked back at him as he sat up next to her. 

“Are you gonna..stay here?” The hybrid whispered, locking eyes with Niki. She hesitated for a moment, her thoughts going wild. Should she stay? Should she leave? 

“Of course I’m staying silly..” Niki finally replied. Ranboo smiled a little. Niki looked back up through the window, back down to him, then stood up. Ranboo followed her out the door as they crossed through the snowy ground.

Technoblade pushed the spruce doors open, axe in hand and wooden logs in the other. “Hey Phil!! I got you those logs you...asked for..” Techno announced, his words slowing as he realized the older man was gone. “Heh??” He muttered, crossing the room to reach the chests. The voices rang in his head. 

HE’S DEAD?

PHIL?

WHERE?

BLOOD.

DEADZA

WHERE?

PHIL?

HE’S DEAD.

Techno shook his head, as if he was shaking the voices so they’d shut up. “No. He’s not dead. Phil must’ve...gone out!” He tries to convince himself. Techno sighed deeply. Maybe Phil will come home. Soon. Maybe. Maybe...

Not.

Techno opened a chest. He noticed a note was left inside. Grabbing the paper note, he read it thoroughly. 

_Dear Technoblade,_

_I am going down to speak with Tubbo to try and gain information on his nukes. I trust that you will protect Ranboo and Nihachu while I am gone to seek answers. And please, take care of yourself as well.Don’t worry about me. I can fight him if I wanted, but right now I wish that no wars happen._

_Thanks,_

_Philza Minecraft_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as long bc im reallyy tired at the moment so um enjoy what u get


	9. Right or Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha im so fucking bored

Niki sighed as she swiped the hair out of her face. The wind still kept blowing it across. Ranboo glanced down at her, watching her continue to flail the hair away. She seemed aggressive in that manner, meaning that she still had so much built in anger or maybe just emotion? Who knows. Ever since Doomsday Niki has been...different. Ranboo never understood the change of pace but somehow Techno and Phil just knew. They knew. They’re manner became much more calmer around her, as if they were giving her some chance to do something. Something...dangerous. Ranboo snapped out of his thoughts and realized how far behind he was, as Niki almost disappeared with the snowflakes. He jogged back to her side and she looked up as he did. 

Niki smiled a little, but said nothing more. Techno’s cabin came into view, light flickering out of the trap doors. Ranboo and Niki stepped carefully up the stairs that led to the entrance door. The two glanced at each other, then both knocked. Technoblade could be heard inside, quickly trotting to the door. The spruce doors creaked open, and behind them was a worried Techno.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“He’s gone down to Snowchester…?” Niki mumbled as she read the neat handwriting written on the small paper. Techno nodded from his place in front of the fireplace. Ranboo hovered over Niki’s shoulder. “But Tubbo...I don’t think he even trusts Phil anymore.” Ranboo said, looking up from the yellowed paper. “If anything he’ll probably try to keep him off Snowchester. Especially now that he’s hiding nukes there.” Techno opened his crimson eyes halfway, looking deep into the fire that glowed in front of him. “If I’m gonna be honest here, then I will.” He grumbled, turning to face the pink haired girl and her tall hybrid friend. “I’m not gonna leave him to travel down to his deathbed. I don’t care that it’s against his wishes. I’m gonna follow the old guy before he risks his only life.” Techno growled. “And definitely not to a 17 year old that has no control either.” He added. Niki and Ranboo glanced at each other. Ranboo turned back to Techno, and Niki did the same. “Just don’t hurt Tubbo..please? He just doesn’t know what he’s doing. He’s been through a lot, so doing anything rash wouldn’t be helpful now. Remember, Tubbo has powerful nukes on his side. At this point he could use them on anything, or anyone.” Ranboo replied. Niki only nodded with him, but it didn’t seem like she would care as much. “I’ll only retrieve Phil before anything happens, and it’s not like I plan on going near that kid anyways.” Techno reassured. He walked to the spruce doors, reaching his pink hand to open them. The large pig hybrid paused, turning back towards Ranboo and Niki. 

  
  


“Just stay safe, and don’t mess with anything. I’ll be back soon.” Techno grunted, before leaving to follow Phil.

  
  


After he left, Ranboo and Niki looked worryingly at each other. “You think what I think?” Ranboo asked. “Yup..” Niki answered, dragging out the Y as she spoke. She sat down on the ground staring at her tattered cape as it laid on her shoulder. “At least Tommy will be able to avoid him this time..” Ranboo chuckled, slumped against the wall now. Niki’s gaze hardened for a bit. She has a strong distaste for the teenager. Why? He’s a liar. Niki hates liars. But he didn’t destroy the community house. Dream declared it himself. BUT he still lied about-

  
  
  


“About what?” 

  
  
  


Niki snapped out of her thoughts. “Oh uh..did I speak out loud..” She stammered. Ranboo stared hard at her. “He didn’t lie.” Ranboo stated. Niki’s gaze hardened a little. She was tense now. “Why would he? A-And he’s not selfish either.” He added. “I don’t know why everyone’s at his throat now, it just doesn’t make sense. There’s no reason to start more wars now. Just because Tommy made one small mistake in the past doesn’t make him the bad guy now.” The boy ranted. Niki grew less tense as he spoke. Ranboo’s right. He’s just a kid.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ But so was I. _

  
  
  
  
  


“I see..” Niki mumbles. Ranboo glances at her, noticing guilt building up in her gray-blue eyes. Ranboo scooted next to her, trying to see if she would look at him. Niki looked up from her gaze at the wooden ground, and turned to look at him. Her face was sad and guilty, as if she was caught for doing something she knew was horribly wrong.

  
  


“I’m sorry Ranboo..but there’s something you need to know. And it has to be now.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The teenager sat uncomfortably against the wall. It’s been a day since he first came in to see the bastard in jail for one final time. But now he’s stuck inside a small box with him. God dammit. Tubbo could break him out, but then Dream would go free too. Can’t let that happen now. He sighed, turning his head to glare at the blonde prisoner on the other side of the cell. The scarred prisoner munched on some potatoes he saved from before. He held out a potato for the boy but he refused. “Tommy you gotta accept the fact that you’re gonna be here for a while, so you might as well get used to it.” Dream spoke. Tommy snorted. “As if anyone would want to be anywhere near people like YOU.” He replied. The boy turned his head around to stare at the lava, watching it slowly burn as it flowed down in front of the cell. 

  
  
  
  


_ 6 more days... _


	10. Gross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so tired making this so i apologize for the writing-

!Emetophobia warning for this chapter!

  
  


_6 days?_

  
  


_What..?_

  
  
  


Ranboo opened his eyes. The sun was shining into them. Shit...It’s morning already. Ranboo slowly blinked his eyes open, noticing movement out of the corner of his eye. He slowly rose up from wherever he lay.A bed it seems like. As he opened his eyes he started to realize he wasn’t in Techno’s cabin anymore. He was in Niki’s house. Somehow. Why is he here? Especially because of last night. The story Niki gave to him was...emotional. He yawned, and stretched out his long arms. Ranboo pushed away the blankets that covered him, and he stepped carefully off the bed. He peered out a doorway, which seemed new. Niki must’ve built it earlier and he just didn’t realize. 

“Oh would you look at that. You’re finally awake.”

  
  


Ranboo turned to the voice, and saw a harsh pink haired girl sitting in a chair that faced a furnace. She didn’t face him, but she must’ve heard him walk out. “Yeah..Uh..what are you..cooking?” Ranboo stammered, trying to pick up a conversation. “I’m not cooking anything now. I did earlier though..” Niki replied, leaning back on her chair. Ranboo noticed pain flash in her eyes for a moment. “Well..what did you cook..?” He asked, looking at the furnace and back again. “A bad steak.” Niki replied bluntly. She sighed heavily. “Bad steak? Do you have a stomach ache or something..?” Ranboo questioned again. Niki only nodded. 

Until she suddenly sat up. And my my, did Ranboo NOT expect the next events that would happen. 

  
  


“Yeah that must’ve been a bad steak.”

  
  


Niki only nodded, leaning over what she hurled up onto the floor. Ranboo tried to help her stand up, but she swatted him away. “I’ll be fine, I can surviv-” Another vomit interrupted her speaking. “Let’s just get you to a nice bed..” Ranboo said, trying to encourage her to go with him. She finally agreed to lay in bed for a while, and Ranboo brought her a bucket to throw up in. “I’ll uh..go clean up..!” He said after giving the sick girl the iron bucket. Niki gave no response, she only laid back in pain.

  
  


She let out another vomit, barely even noticing the bloody mess she created in the bucket. Niki’s eyes were mostly caught by the purple liquid that swirled in the red blood. It was gross to look at but she still didn’t take her eyes off it. What is that..? 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The snow flew directly into Technoblade’s face. Man, if only Phil wasn’t so dumb. Techno sighed as the wind blew harshly at him. It’s almost as if the earth didn’t want him to follow Philza. But he had to. He didn’t trust that Philza could easily infiltrate Snowchester and it’s hidden nukes. At some points during the journey Techno would change his mind, over and over again. He’d turn back, thinking it’ll be alright. But his thoughts and his voices constantly rang in his head. Would Phil really be okay? Of course he would. But Tubbo has NUKES. BUT Tubbo’s just a kid, Phil can handle it. Can he really? God dammit. Maybe he should turn back.

  
  
  


Turns out he already had.

  
  


Techno noticed a house-like structure ahead, smoke coming from the roof. As he came closer, his cabin came into view. It’s too late to try and follow Philza now. Techno sighed and trotted up the stairs to one of the cabin entrances. He pushed open the spruce doors, only to find a panicking Ranboo searching his chests. The hybrid boy jumped as he heard the doors open, and turned to see a confused Technoblade standing at the doorway. “..hi techno..” Ranboo mumbled, staring down at him. Techno sighed. “What happened while I was gone?” He asked Ranboo, who went back to searching the chests, over and over again. “Uh..Niki got sick and I uh need some health potions..Why?” He stammered. “Sick? Did she catch a cold or somethin?” Techno questioned, tilting his head. “Well...Yes but no. She got bad food poisoning and now she’s throwing up...red..stuff..” Ranboo explained, his voice slightly shaking. “I don’t know if this is normal for like..humans but I think so? I mean maybe you’d know..?” The tall boy asked, turning to Techno. “Well I don’t remember the last time I dealt with food poisoning, but I’ll still try.” He answered, shrugging his shoulders. 

  
  
  
  
  


Dream nudged the teen’s shoulder with a potato. Tommy scowled at him. He still refused to share with Dream. “Tommy you can’t just keep refusing food for the whole week, you gotta eat _something_.” Dream pushed, still nudging the boy with the potato. Tommy only slapped the potato away in response. “I’m not sharing with a dickhead like you.” He growled, turning away from Dream. Tommy heard Dream sigh heavily, and walk away to the other side of the cell. Tommy would only sit near the lava, and refused to sit anywhere else. Everyday it seemed like he was getting closer and closer. 

  
  
  


_1 more day…_

  
  
  


_I won’t be able to use him for long now._

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Who said that?_


	11. Im sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

Ranboo peeked into the room, Technoblade at his side. Niki sat in the bed, staring blankly ahead. She turned to look at the two as they walked in. “Ranboo I don’t need anymore help. I told you I’ll be fine.” Niki grunted, irritation building up in her voice. “You really think throwing up blood is NORMAL?” Ranboo shot back. Niki rolled her eyes. How amusing this boy is. “I just thought Techno might know how to..deal with this kinda stuff..” He sighed. Technoblade shrugged. “He seemed close to passing out.” He added. Ranboo jabbed him with his elbow. Techno bared his teeth in response. Ranboo jumped as he did. Niki huffed. “It’s only some slight food poisoning, it’s not too big of a deal.” She proclaimed. Ranboo stared at her. What was he staring at? She felt something drip onto her hand. Blood. Shit. Except it wasn’t coming from her nose, or her mouth.

It came from her eyes.

“What the hell..?” She exclaimed, turning to look at Ranboo and Technoblade. Except Ranboo wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Techno shrugged. “He just ran off.” He answered her silent question. Niki stood up from the bed. She didn’t feel as sick anymore. She walked past Technoblade, and he followed her as she strided over to some chests. Surely there were some water buckets inside, right? Techno glanced around the small house as she did. What a strange home this was. Niki sucked in her breath. The pig hybrid turned back to her.

She stared down at her reflection in the water. Glowing eyes stared back. Blood dripped from her eyes. Ranboo stood grimly at the door. Technoblade glanced between the two. His eyes stopped at Ranboo. Ranboo turned, slowly. Techno’s eyes widened.

Green eyes peered back at him. A smile plastered on a poor boy’s face. This must be his enderwalking state. Technoblade has seen him in this state before, he just never realized what was happening. Not until Ranboo told him.

“Sorry Niki. But it’s time for you to go.”

Niki looked up from the bucket. Her stomach churned. Her throat soared. What the hell is wrong with Ranboo!? Technoblade stepped back, holding out a Netherite axe. “I don’t know who- I mean What you are, but I know for a god damned fact this isn’t just some sleep walk state. You aren’t Ranboo. You are someone else. WHO ARE YOU?” Technoblade growled. Niki felt pain build up in her stomach. These were poison effects. Why did it take so long for her to realize? How many minutes are left for her to live? Niki coughed, but soon it turned to choking. Her body dropped to the floor. Darkness took over her vision. Everything was silent. Is this how she dies? Is this how it ends? Niki didn’t even get a chance to heal. She didn’t get a chance to change. No chances. Now Niki is all alone. In the surrounding darkness.

“It wasn’t my time to die either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rushed as hell because i just saw tommys stream and now i have to change the whole storyline


	12. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry

Niki stared at him. There he was. Tommyinnit. Right there, in the darkness. She looked down at her hands. They had a ghostly blue aura flowing off of them. Niki stood up, and turned back to Tommy. “Did I..die? Now?” She questioned him. He nodded solemnly. “Yeah. So did I. I didn’t expect it to be so...alone and sudden.” Tommy muttered. “It looks like Ranboo’s enderwalk shit state was planning this for a while.” He added, looking back at Niki. Her hair wasn’t a hot pink anymore, as it seemed more pastel, and her former blonde hair was returning once again. Niki didn’t really notice it much until now as well. “How did...What happened Tommy?” She asked the boy, only for him to look down. Niki placed a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to say-” “No it’s fine.” Tommy cut her off. “I died by the hands of Dream. In the prison.” He explained looking down at his hands. They had a red aura radiating off of them. “There were some things we couldn’t accomplish yet down there, so our ghost forms might be sent down.” Tommy added, looking up from his hands. Niki followed his gaze to see faint silhouettes of other people. Red and blue. It was them. Their ghosts. Niki held in her breath, surprised at how fast they were developing. Soon, a blonde girl with icy eyes stared back at her, wearing a striped shirt and blue jeans. She too had a blue aura. The boy next to her stared back with his glowing blue eyes as well. Niki walked towards her ghost. She placed her hands on Ghost Niki’s shoulders. 

“Take care of them. Okay?”

  
  


“Yes. I promise.”

  
  
  


“...Thank you.”

  
  
  
  


The ghost smiled. A white door appeared behind the two ghosts, and both ghost versions of the two led each other through it. Niki blinked. They were gone now. To do what Niki and Tommy couldn’t. Now both Tommy and Niki were left forever in the darkness. Alone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Niki? Tommy?” 

  
  
  
  


Techno gripped the boy’s shirt tightly. He threw Ranboo to the ground, trying to wake him up. Technoblade glanced back at Niki. She lay on the ground, unmoving. He couldn’t tell if she was just passed out or...dead. Techno looked back at the hybrid boy. Ranboo struggled to get up. Techno grabbed his collar to force him on his feet. Ranboo’s eyes were finally back to normal, and the boy was not smiling either. “Please let me go..!” He grunted, struggling to break free of the pig human’s grip. Technoblade dropped him, and Ranboo was able to land on his feet this time. He turned towards Niki, and raced to check on her. But Techno blocked him with his arm. “You may be awake, but I still don’t trust that you can help.” He growled. Techno crouched next to Niki’s body, and he nudged her. She slightly rolled to her side. Niki’s eyes were dead. Blood covered her face. And her body felt cold. She was dead. Very dead. No. She can’t be dead. Not now. NO. NO. I REFUSE. 

  
  
  


“Is she..dead?” Ranboo whispered, tears burning his face. 

  
  


Techno turned back to him. “Yes. Niki is dead.” He answered grimly. “It was sudden but...that’s just how life goes.” Techno added, picking up Niki’s corpse. He pushed open the door, and trudged to his cabin. Footsteps could be heard inside. Is that Phil? Hopefully. Technoblade pushed open the spruce doors. Phil was digging through some chests, and he turned as Techno walked in. “Techno! You’re-” Phil stopped as his eyes landed on Niki. He quickly walked over to Techno, and touched Niki’s arm. “It’s cold. What happened?” Philza looked up to Techno. “She was poisoned. Somebody wanted her dead, and it looks like their plan worked.” He said briefly. Techno knew how heartbreaking it felt for Ranboo. Ranboo killed Niki. It wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t conscious as it happened. ‘That- That doesn’t make sense.. Why now? She just came here like..a week ago..” Phil stammered turning away from Techno and the corpse he held in his hands. Phil relaxed his shoulders, and turned back to Technoblade. “We should let the others know.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a long journey, but they were able to reach the others before night time. Tubbo was sitting at a building, his helmet at his side. A big sign was placed in front of the building. It read “Bee N Boo” since Ranboo and him were supposed to build a big hotel together. Right next to Big man Tommy’s hotel. But Ranboo barely came. He was always worried about something that had to do with Niki. And Tommy was dead. Because of Dream. That little bastard.

  
  


“Tubbo?”

  
  
  


Tubbo turned to see Philza, accompanied by Technoblade and-

  
  
  


“Niki..!?” Tubbo yelped, jumping up from his seat on the ground. He rushed past Phil and ran up to Technoblade. Niki lay in his arms, cold as ice. Her face was sad, as if she died in pain and tears. Tubbo felt tears grow in his eyes. He looked up at Techno. “Wh- What happened?” Tubbo questioned. He thought he was too tired and angry for more tears, especially after his best friend died at the hands of Dream. “Someone poisoned her, and she was found in her house. Someone wanted her dead.” Technoblade explained. He showed little to no emotion, but Tubbo didn’t really care about that. “Where are we gonna bury her..?” He asked, his voice breaking. Techno looked to Philza. Phil waved his hand, motioning them to follow him. As they walked, they caught the attention of others. Others like Badboyhalo, Punz, Antfrost, Foolish, Ponk, and Hbomb. Phil made them walk for a while, until they reached Puffy’s mushroom house. Surely Puffy was in there. Phil knocked on the door. They waited a minute or two, until Puffy finally answered the door. “Hello? Oh! Phil! Tech-” She paused. No. That can’t be real. “That- That’s not her..is it?” Puffy stammered, her eyes watering. The others didn’t reply. Puffy reached her arms out, and Techno let her hold the body. She collapsed on the ground, sitting with Niki’s body in her hands. Puffy let out sobs, her eyes filled with grief and tears. Phil ushered for the others to leave, so the woman could mourn the death of her partner. As they left, they ran into Sam, who had heard loud cries of grief. Techno pointed to Puffy, and Sam immediately ran to her. He had already lost Tommy, but now Niki was forever asleep. Puffy’s cries reached almost every edge of the large SMP, and many people had come to gather and mourn for the losses of Tommyinnit and Nihachu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost cried making this haha im so weak-


	13. Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaa

Niki blinked her eyes open. She sat up, noticing the many flowers that surrounded her. She looked down at her hands. Her fingertips were blue, and her skin was transparent. Niki stood up, glancing at the large dirt pile under her feet. She looked around. Her memory was full of big gaps, probably because she was a ghost. But it was also full of fire. Explosions. Tears and iron bars. But why? Weren’t ghosts only supposed to remember good things? Niki shook her head, hoping to be rid of the bad thoughts. She started to walk around, hoping to find her ghost pal Tommy. The last thing she remembered before coming to the earth was seeing the non-ghost Niki and Tommy. She will always keep her promise for Nihachu, no matter what. She walked on the wooden path, and soon found herself standing next to a dirt hut. There were flowers thrown and planted everywhere, scattered with color. 

A sudden tap on her shoulder had surprised the ghost girl out of her thoughts, and she swiftly turned to face whoever was behind her. There was no one there. Until Niki heard snickering behind her. She turned again, but again, there was nobody there. Niki turned quickly, before Tommy could move again to trick her. She grabbed the green bandana the boy wore to stop him from moving. “Aww man I almost had you there!” Tommy groaned, crossing his arms. “Next time I’ll get your ass..!” He added in a low whisper. Niki grinned. “You sure about that?” She said as she let him go. “Oh I’m sure! I can do anything pussies can’t!” Tommy boasted, putting his hands on his hips. Niki rolled her eyes and glided away, since she’s a ghost. Tommy trailed after her, rambling about cats and something about music. “Hey do you think we have any music discs in any nearby chests? It feels too..quiet.” He questioned, following Niki as she went down the wooden path. “Hm..We could ask somebody nearby!” Niki tried to give as an answer. Tommy looked at her, unsure if they should trust anybody. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The large demon stepped out onto the grass. He didn’t want to step on the precious bloodlines, as he didn’t want to hurt them. Or the Egg. But oh well. As he walked along the grass, the Wooden path came into view. The demon didn’t think much of the path as he went by, until he noticed bickering noises come from ahead. He got curious, wondering who these voices were and why they fought, so he walked along the path to see what was happening. The voices got louder as he went closer. Soon, two faded figures came into view. A tall blonde boy was arguing with a shorter blonde woman with a familiar striped shirt and jeans. The boy’s outfit was also familiar, but the demon could never place his finger on it. He wore a red and white shirt and jeans, topped with a green bandana. The blonde kid noticed him first, and he immediately dove behind the girl with the striped shirt. The girl was confused at first, until she noticed the very tall demon that leaned over her and the boy. “Oh Uh..Hello mister!” She greeted the demon. “I uh..I’m Nihachu! You can call me Niki instead!” Niki stammered, trying to keep her calm as the teenager behind her glared at the demon. The demon grinned. “I’m Badboyhalo, But you can call me Bad.” Bad replied. “And Let me guess, You are Tommyinnit perhaps?” He added, pointing to the blonde kid. “What- How the fuck do you know my name?” Tommy growled, still hiding behind Niki. “Language!” Bad yelled back. “Hey uhh..let’s not fight right now..!” Niki interrupted. Bad stepped back, so the two could have more space. It seemed as if these were the ghosts of Tommyinnit and Nihachu, meaning they might not remember Bad or many other people. “Well uh..Anyways, Tommy and I were wondering if you had any discs nearby..?” Niki stammered, still afraid of the very tall demon due to his height and the way he kept grinning at the two ghosts. “Oh! Yes! Discs you ask? Well, I believe I might know a place..” Bad answered, grinning devilishly. Tommy glared harshly at Bad, but thankfully the boy didn’t start spitting swears at him. 

  
  


The two ghosts followed Badboyhalo to some hole where they jumped down, and almost landed on water. “Oh I must’ve forgotten, ghosts can’t touch water..” Bad muttered as the ghost struggled to stay away from the water. The demon motioned the two to continue following him, but Tommy was hesitant. He grabbed Niki’s arm to stop her from following the tall demon. “I don’t trust this guy, Niki..This feels too..familiar. In a bad way.” He whispered into her ear. Niki looked back at him, then glanced at where Bad had disappeared too. “I’m sure it’s nothing, and plus, I will always protect you if anything bad happens!” Niki assured him, before turning to follow Badboyhalo. Tommy let her go, and stared after her. He shook his head, and trailed after the two. 

  
  


Bad waited for them at the entrance to some big room, and he smiled at them as they came. Tommy stared at him, a shiver crawling down his back. The two ghosts followed the demon into a large stone room, and it was covered in giant Red vines, and they grew everywhere, from top to bottom. In the middle of all the blood colored madness, was a large egg that was struck with arrows that caught fire. Tommy glanced at Bad, who scowled at the arrows. Anger filled his eyes, but as soon as he turned to Tommy and Niki, the anger seemed to disappear. Tommy leaned closer to Niki, who took notice of how uncomfortable Tommy was. She glanced at him and he glanced back, forming an unspoken conversation between the two. “If anything, I know that you most desire the discs, don’t you Tommy?” Bad spoke, interrupting the silent conversation. “Yes. Now tell me why the hell we’re here.” Tommy growled, glaring at the demon. Bad scowled at him, but went on. “Well I’ve brought you here because you see, the egg can help you find your..discs!” Niki stepped in front of Tommy, as if she was trying to shield him. Bad stared deeply as she did, and Niki glared back, as if she threatened him with her cold gray eyes. They were already dead, but who knew what the demon planned to do with the two. “I think we can find the discs on our own now..thanks for trying.” Niki declared, grabbing Tommy’s arm and gliding away. 

  
  
  
  
  


They emerged from the ground, and as soon as they did, the two ghosts ran. “Holy shit, That was terrifying!” Tommy yelped. “Yeah, Let’s never go near that guy again!” Niki replied, running ahead. “Hey wait for me!” Tommy yelled, floating after her. 

  
  
  
  


Technoblade huffed, annoyed at the harsh wind blowing at his face. It’s been about a week now since Tommy and Niki’s deaths. Techno didn’t really know if he was still over it anymore. Thinking about brought a wave of different emotions, and the voices would get louder as they fought. Techno must’ve been too distracted from his thoughts, as he ended up running into Niki’s old house that she built near his cabin. It was getting colder, and darker, so this house would have to do. It was very dark, yet it felt warmer than the outside world. Techno placed some torches around so there was some light for him to see. He looked around the small house. It felt so different now. So..haunted. Nobody lives here anymore. But it still had an aura that brought comfort..? Technoblade sighed, sitting against the wall. He was all alone in the small house. 

  
  
  


Until he heard two footsteps near the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me a while to finish this chapter since i have no idea where im gonna go with this :')


	14. Hey Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was just made to introduce my new headcannon: niki and ranboo had no family so they grew up together
> 
> i also head cannon that niki is the big sister of the server lmao
> 
> big sisterchu 
> 
> wait that sounds so adorable-

The young boy blinked his red and green eyes open. He raised his hands, opening and closing them, his long white sleeves falling down. The clouds floated slowly in the sky. He was alone. As always. There was never anyone around, and he had no family. So he just sat in the long grass, waiting. But at this point what's the use? Nobody cares. Nobody will take care of him. The boy curled up in the grass, getting tired. It was the middle of the day but who cares anymore? There's nothing to do. Nobody is there for him. The sun shone directly on him, causing him to be really hot. But hey, at least he was warm? Whatever. Time flew by as he rested, and at around sunset he woke up, the sun shining directly in his eyes. The boy sat up, rubbing his eyes with the small hands he was born with. He twitched his long black and white tail, looking around. It felt like something, or some _ one _ was watching him. 

"H...Hello?" 

"Hi!"

A voice from behind scared the boy, causing to jump harshly and fall back. A head popped over the long grass, leaning over him. The boy yelped, and quickly scrambled to get up. "Oh! Uh..I'm sorry!" The girl exclaimed, rushing over to the boy. He stepped back, whimpering. The wind blew at the two, causing the boy's black and white hair to ruffle. The older girl wore a blue shirt and grey shorts, and her hair was a light blonde, like the sand. "I'm..I'm Nihachu! Call me Niki if you want though!" The girl introduced herself, raising her hand. The boy shook it, not knowing what else to do. "What's your name?" Niki asked, tilting her head. The boy opened his mouth, but then he realized,

He doesn't remember. 

"I... I don't know.." He answered. He sat down, curling up into a ball. Niki sat next to him. "Well... Maybe I can give you a name?" She suggested. The boy looked at her, and looked back at the sunset. Until he looked back at her and nodded. Niki sat back, staring up at the sky to think. “Hm..Ran?” She asked, looking down at him. The boy tilted his head. “Ran? Like the word run?” He asked Niki. “Well yeah, cuz you looked super scared like you wanted to run!” She answered. The boy shook his head. “No maybe not that one.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“What about...Ranboo?”

  
  


“Ran..Ranboo?”

  
  
  
  


“Yeah! Ranboo!”

  
  
  
  
  


“I…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I like that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt really relevant to the story 
> 
> or is it?


	15. Everything Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo is a single dad haha im sad now

Ranboo stood in the snow. He didn’t want to leave. Not anymore. Even if the snow would slightly burn his skin. He didn’t want to go back anymore. Ranboo lay down, curling up into a ball. The sun started to set, shining directly in his eyes. Like it did so many years ago. She would appear, staring down happily. But this time, instead of a happy little girl, a floating corpse stared down at him. Her eyes were cold and gray, and her face was tinted with blue. She looked like she was crying blue even. It stained her face. Ranboo’s eyes widened. The ghost tilted her head. Ranboo sat up, his eyes wide with shock. “Oh! I-I’m so sorry! Did I scare you?” The ghost asked, worry filling her voice. “Tommy I think I scared him..” She called out, turning to a faded figure in the distance. “T-Tommy..?” The ghost turned back to Ranboo. “Yeah! That’s Tommy over there! Tommyinnit!” She replied, pointing to the teenager in the red and white shirt. The blonde ghost turned back to Ranboo. “And I’m Nihachu! You can call me Niki as well!” She added. Ranboo blinked at her. “I..I’m Ranboo..?” He stammered, trying to keep calm as he stared at his dead best friend. Best friend? Were they even friends before she died? She was in such a dark place. She kept rushing everything, trying to fix it. But it made it all worse. He couldn’t get the chance to help her before...before she was killed.

  
  
  
  
  


_ By you. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Techno leaned against the door, trying to listen to what's happening outside. It was sunset, yet some people were still awake. From what Technoblade could hear, there were about three people nearby. He creaked the door open, peering outside. He could barely tell if people were even there. Until he noticed a faded figure floating over the snow. Techno closed the door quietly, and went after the strange silhouette. He followed it to a large clearing in the spruce woods, and spotted Ranboo, who sat with a blonde ghost. Ghost? It seemed like it. But it was most definitely not Ghostbur. There was one person that it could be, and it was someone that Technoblade couldn’t forget about. No matter how hard he tried, Techno knew he couldn’t move on. But why? She didn’t mean anything to him. She was just another person on the SMP. They were all just people that lived on this strange earth. Nothing more. But why did it hurt him when he thought about the ones who died? Why does it hurt so bad? 

  
  


Technoblade shook his head, clearing away the thoughts that worried him, as well as the voices that screamed and mocked him for his emotions. A sad life, is it? Techno watched as Ranboo turned to face the other ghost that Technoblade had followed to the clearing. The other ghost had a familiar shirt that Techno thought he’d never see again. The voices screamed louder in his head, causing the large hybrid to step back a bit. The voices wouldn’t leave him alone. It’s best he goes back to his cabin now. The voices won’t shut up. 

  
  
  
  
  


Ranboo blinked his eyes open, the long grass swishing in his face. He slowly sat up, not noticing the figure that stood before him. At first glance, he thought it was a tree, but when he turned towards it, it turned out to be her.

  
  
  


Niki stared at him, her gray eyes half open. She looked sad. Drained. Full of regret, and sorrow. “..Niki..?” Ranboo whispered. Niki blinked at him in response. A bright light flared behind her. Ranboo lifted his arm to shield his eyes. He lowered his arm, and his green and red eyes widened. A large fire emerged behind Niki, and it glowed fiercely. Ranboo stared in shock at the girl, pain and sorrow filling him to the brim. Blue tears fell from Niki’s face, and she stared back at Ranboo, sadness filling her eyes.

  
  
  


She sobbed, and sobbed. She fell to her knees, tears dropping from her face. The fire behind her roared, and spread everywhere. Niki couldn’t control herself. Or her fire. She was so full of pain and emotion that she was too enveloped in her flames. She couldn’t bear to look at Ranboo anymore. She was so guilty. Ranboo could feel her projecting that pain. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ranboo?” 

  
  
  
  
  


The ghost nudged the hybrid boy. Ranboo’s eyes blinked open, and the first thing he saw was Niki’s ghost hovering over him. “You’re finally awake! I thought you weren’t gonna be awake until the next sunset!” She exclaimed, sitting at the edge of the bed. It seemed like Ranboo didn’t realize he was in a bed until now, which would explain his shocked gaze. He sat up, and as he did, Niki floated over to a furnace. Another ghost sat there, and it was Tommy. Maybe he and Niki should have silly little ghost names as well. “Hey Niki?” Ranboo called, sliding out of the bed. Niki turned her head to him as he called her name. “What’s up Ranboo?” She asked, tilting her head. Ranboo stretched his long arms, trying to let go of the dream. “You know I was wondering if you would like to have some kind of...ghost name?” He asked the blonde ghost, and she only tilted her head more. Ranboo sighed. “A new ghostly kind of name, yknow? Like..Like Ghostchu..?” Ranboo added, trying to help Niki figure out what he was saying. She turned back to Tommy, but turned back to Ranboo again. “I see! And maybe Tommy could be a..Ghostyinnit!” Ghostchu suggested, jumping a little as she stood there. Ranboo grinned. “That sounds cool!” Ghostchu smiled back, and she turned back to Ghostyinnit. “What do you think Tommy?” “Instead of Ghostyinnit, maybe I can just be called Ghosty. Since its shorter.” He replied, his eyes locked onto the fire burning inside the furnace. Ranboo glanced at him with a worried look but said nothing more, as did Ghostchu.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tubbo sighed, watching the snow fall crazily outside. A small little zombie pig waddled up to him, and he leaned against Tubbo’s shoulder. He smiled, looking down at the little mob he adopted as his own child. If only Ranboo was here. “I bet you and Ranboo would be the best pair of all the pairs in the world..” Tubbo murmured, wrapping his arm around the mob he called his son.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“One day, Michael. One day, You’re other Father will come home once again, and he will love you as much as I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something i wanna note here:
> 
> in this world, you dont get three lives, you only live once. so for example, instead of tubbo losing a life during the execution, he only fell into a bad coma. this was an idea i got from another fanfic, but i sadly dont remember who the author is or the fanfic name :(


	16. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaa dream smp brainrott

Ghostchu stared at the ocean. She knew what was happening over there. Fire. Red. Plants. Egg. War.

  
  


Cages.

  
  
  


Iron bars.

  
  
  
  


Ripped books.

  
  
  
  
  


Diaries and diaries full of scrambled words.

  
  
  
  


The ghost shook her head, but these memories will never leave. “Hey Ghostchu, You doing alright?” A voice beside her asked. The Ghost turned to see Ranboo sitting beside her, looking at her with concerned eyes. “Oh no It’s- No I’m fine, I’m just lost in thought!” She stammered, wondering if Ranboo could secretly read minds or something. “Well you don’t look fine. You’re just staring sadly into the distance, is there something bad you..remember?” Ranboo responded, adding a question as he did. “Bad things. Lots of bad things.” Ghostchu answered, wrapping her arms around her legs. She sat curled up in a ball, on the sandy shore. Snow was set like a blanket behind the two. Ghostchu still stared at the ocean. “Do you know what happens in the afterlife, Ranboo?” She asked the hybrid. He only tilted his head at her. Ghostchu sighed. “I saw Niki. And..And Tommy. And there was this door, and bright light. And I saw someone at a grave. She was so sad. You wanna know what she was saying?”

  
  
  
  


“S-sure?”

  
  
  
  


“She was talking about poems..and great adventures of another land. And then...And then she said a special line, something she said...and she said it was special because only..only few people could hear it.”

  
  
  
  


“Okay well..What was-”

  
  
  
  
  


“GHOSTCHU!!??”

  
  
  
  


A voice yelled behind the two. Ghosty ran up to them and stood over them. “Why are you so sad?” He exclaimed, staring hard at Ghostchu. “I..I’m not sad!” Ghostchu stammered, trying to wipe away the sad look that was plastered onto her face. “Yes you are, idiot. Why are you sad anyways? Did something happen?” Ghosty questioned her, sitting down next to her and pushing her a little. “Stop being so pushy!” Ghostchu complained, pushing him back. Ghosty grinned and pushed her over, causing Ranboo to fall back as well. “We’re like dominos! When one falls down we all fall down!” Ghosty grinned, leaning over the two. Ghostchu threw a handful of sand at the other ghost, causing him to back down. Ranboo sat up again, as did Ghostchu. “Hey Ghostchu, do you ever have bad dreams that...that end up haunting you..?” ranboo asked out of the blue. Ghostchu sat up, and looked and her crossed feet in thought. “Well..I..I have bad memories that haunt me so...yes?” She tried to answer. “We don’t need to sleep so I don’t...I don’t know how to answer. Sorry..” Ghostchu added. “It’s fine, you don’t have to answer!” Ranboo assured her. Ghostchu stared at him, her cold gaze filling with concern. “Did you have a bad dream Ranboo?” She questioned him. Ranboo ignored the question, which caused Ghostchu to worry even more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bad stared straight ahead. He looked down at the large boat fit for him. He stepped in it, and the boat slightly moved. The demon gripped the paddles, and he motioned for two others in their own boats to leave with him. The journey was long, but they were able to make it by nightfall. The three walked carefully away from the shore, and they looked for a house nearby. Thankfully, Antfrost had some night vision potions on him, so they were able to spot it quickly. The lights were on, meaning somebody was awake inside. Antfrost knocked on the spruce door, and waited with Badboyhalo and Ponk. Ponk glanced warily at Bad and Ant, his vision a little red due to the contacts. His heart sped as the spruce door creaked open. Behind it was a short blonde girl with blue tears tinting her face. She wore a familiar striped shirt and blue jeans, and her skin was slightly transparent due to her being a ghost. She stared up at the demon, not noticing the other two that accompanied him. “Hello..Bad.” She stammered, fear making her voice shake it seemed. “Hello dear friend Nihachu! I wanted to know if I could come inside with my friends.” Bad greeted, and as he did he stepped aside to show Antfrost and Ponk. Ponk waved at Nihachu, but she only smiled a little back. She was nervous. Bad and the other two walked inside, but since Bad was so tall he had to shrink a bit. It must be one of his demon powers eh? The three eggpire members walked together into Niki’s little house, but Niki wasn’t the only one who resided within. As the ghost of Tommyinnit leaned against the wall, watching the fire roar inside the furnace. “Don’t mind Ghos- Tommy there! He likes to watch the fire sometimes..” Niki spoke, interrupting Ponk’s thoughts about the ghostly boy. “So, Bad, Why have you and your..friends come here?” The ghost questioned the three, leaning against a small wooden table set in the middle of the house. “Well Niki, We wanted to ask you if you could-”

  
  


“You’re not getting shit from her.”

  
  
  
  
  


A stone axe was held against Bad’s throat.

  
  
  
  


“Oh Tommy, you know how much I dislike swearing.”

  
  
  


“I don’t care about your little swearing pet peeve. I know what you’re trying to do. Don’t even try to persuade me.”

  
  


Bad sighed and looked to the side. The ghostly child glared at him, red sparking in his abnormally blue eyes. “I wouldn’t dare to hurt you, but if you get in my way, there will be... consequences.” Bad murmured, anger slightly growing in his voice. Tommy glared even harder at Bad, but he also glanced at Ponk and Antfrost. “I know for a fact you and your..egg friends are up to some weird shit that has to involve me and Niki.” Tommy growled. He immediately then grabbed Bad and, still holding the axe to his neck, held him by his shirt. He stood behind Bad, his mouth close to the demon’s ear. “I’m not letting you or your silly little egg get near me or Niki. I’m warning you little fuckers, don’t mess me with me or I’ll be seeing your ghost floating around and picking dandelions.” Tommy threatened into his ear. 

  
  
  


“How funny. I thought you’d be much weaker, yet now you’re threatening everyone to defend yourself. I guess you’re not a weak little teenager anymore eh?”

  
  
  
  


“I’m only doing what Tommyinnit couldn’t.”

  
  
  


Tommy gasped. He glanced around the obsidian block. Dream sat in front of the lava. He turned to look at Tommy. “Oh you’re awake now! How was your little nap?” Dream asked him, smirking. Tommy scowled at him. “Shut up you little prick.” He grunted, turning away. Whatever. Tommy doesn't have time for that green eyed smirking little shit. 

But..what was that dream..? He saw a faded figure and…

  
  


Wait.

  
  
  
  


Oh god.

  
  
  
  
  


The ghosts are in danger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm yes plot twists


	17. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been super stressed lately so i made this new chapter to distract myself
> 
> its kinda shit i know

Ghosty gripped the axe. He’s gonna make Tommy proud. He’s gonna help him do what he couldn’t. That’s his job. Be what Tommyinnit couldn’t. But he wasn’t supposed to be this aggressive, right? Something is wrong, very, very wrong. Bad didn’t struggle in his arms. He seemed calm. But Ghosty still held the axe closer. “I don’t need to struggle.” Bad spoke, as if he read the ghost’s mind. “You see, the funny thing about you ghosts is that you forget important little details..” He continued, giving Ghosty a sly look. “I’m gonna wipe that smug look off your face, so don’t even try to do some messed up shit.” Ghosty warned, throwing Badboyhalo to the ground. Ghostchu glided over to Ghosty, and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Don’t do that again. It’s dangerous. _

  
  
  


**But I had too. They were gonna hurt you. Tommy would do the same.**

  
  


_ Just...just try not to be too irrational. _

**Whatever.**

  
  
  
  
  


Ghostchu stared hard into his eyes, then turned back to the three eggpire members. “I think it’s time you leave.” She said, her eyes narrowing at Bad especially. Antfrost and the demon glanced at each other, and nodded. “We’ll leave.” Antfrost answered, nodding at Ponk and Bad. Ghosty glared at them as they left through the spruce door, watching them until they were out of view.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tommy blinked his eyes open. He was being carried. By who? It was green. Tommy raised his head, but everything hurt. Lights were flaring everywhere. Torches, it seems. “..Sam? Tubbo..?” Tommy muttered. Everything stopped. They stopped moving. Everyone turned to him. Sam looked down at him, his eyes wet with tears. “Wh- Tommy?” Sam murmured, his green eyes widened in shock. “Let me down Sam! I’m not a corpse anymore!” Tommy grunted, raising his head to look at everyone.

  
  


Sam let him stand, but his stance was wobbly. “Jesus christ..I guess all that revival shit did do something..” He muttered, looking down at his feet. “I- Wait...Oh shit! Where are the ghosts?” He quickly asked, turning to Sam. Sam blinked at him. “Ghosts. There were two ghosts. Me and Niki? Come on!” Tommy protested, trying to get the others to remember. “Niki..Niki has a ghost?” Puffy stammered, not really believing his words. “Yes! And..And they’re near Techno’s cabin! The eggpire shits came over and then...Fuck I can barely remember..Whatever! They’re somewhere around here! I saw them but I can’t find them anymore..” Tommy ranted, turning around and glancing everywhere. “Bad is planning some weird shit, and I think he must’ve planted some of those vines in their house. They escaped, I hope. But they have to be-”

“Tommy We’re right here dumbass.”

A voice interrupted him. Tommy pushed the people gathered around him away, just to see who spoke. Two faded figures stood before him, one gleaming with blue, the other surrounded by a red aura. Tommy ran up to them, grabbing the red ghost’s shoulders. “Are you alright? Is- Are the blood vines spreading?” He bombarded the ghost with questions. “The house..The house is filled with blood vines! We tried getting Techno to cut em but…” The ghost stopped. He looked into the distance. Niki nudged Tommy away. “I think now that you both exist he...he might go silent.” She tried to explain. The ghost Tommy looked back at his living form, his voice gone. “Well Ghosty, I guess we’re both confused.” Tommy sighed, looking down at the others. Tommy stared into Sam’s eyes. “We need to find Bad, and we need to..we need to figure what the hell that fucker has planned.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The demon towered over the body. He looked down at Antfrost, who stared down at the body. “Will this work Ant?” Bad questioned the cat. Ant paused, looking up from the woman’s decaying body. “Honestly...I don’t know myself. We’ve never used the egg to revive people but...it’s worth a try.” He answered, backing away from the body. He bumped into Bad, who shrunk into a human size. Antfrost laid his paw on a lever. “Here goes nothing..” He muttered. He pulled the lever down, and watched as the vines immediately reached towards the corpse, wrapping themselves around her arms and swirled around her face. “Reminds me of that frankenstein monster hah!” Bad laughed, watching the vines sprout. “I guess redstone does work on the vines..” Antfrost muttered under his breath. 

  
  
  
  


Niki blinked her eyes open. Red covered her vision. Everything was spinning. This wasn’t right. She slowly tried to sit up, her arms shaking from not being used to this...this new revival. As she struggled to lift herself, two figures came into view. A demon and a cat. Badboyhalo and Antfrost. “Wh- Bad..? Why am I..Why am I alive?” Niki stammered, sitting up. She looked down at her shaky hands, and they were covered in red veins. Or vines? Niki couldn’t tell. Whatever. “Well Niki, we wanted to do a little..experiment!” A voice chimed. Niki turned her head to stare at Bad with narrowed eyes. “I..I’m not gonna work for you! I- I need to find Ranboo.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I need to find Ranboo.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ranboo.

  
  
  
  


Ranboo?

I don’t..

  
  


…

  
  
  


I don’t know who that is…

  
  
  
  


I need to…

  
  
  


I need to find them.


	18. Red and Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chirp is my favorite music disc   
> :)

Niki ran. She ran and ran. Trying to find a red and green light. Is that what a Ranboo is? But it’s a person. Niki can’t remember. Death made her forget. She’ll give anything to be dead once again. She needed to stay dead. The afterlife made a home for her. She had to stay there. Niki had to rest. 

Niki didn’t realize where she was, and soon found herself scrambling through a forest. She was almost tripping over the roots and rocks embedded in the ground. She stopped at a tree, panting heavily. She got a good look at her surroundings. A hole gaped below her feet. It was small, but a horse couldn’t climb out either. Strangely familiar. Niki looked up a little, noticing a small hole in the dirt mound before her. She went around the hole and peeked through the hole. There was a torn bed, and some supplies scattered on the ground. There was a crafting table and a chest. Niki punched at the hole in the dirt, causing the rest of the hardened dirt to crack. She kept punching and scooping the dirt. Soon it all fell down, allowing her to come into the small room. “What a strange place..” Niki breathed, looking around. She walked over to a large hole in the stone, and it turned out to be some kind of staircase. She quickly stepped down, glancing behind her to make sure the demon wasn’t nearby. She finally came to an end, and she stared in amazement. It was a large ravine that had no opening at the top, and buttons placed almost everywhere. It had an eerie yet nostalgic aura. Niki walked across the wooden bridges, gazing around at this...this whole new place. It was it’s own separate world it seemed. Niki brushed her bloodvine covered hand on the wall, slightly pushing the buttons along with. They did nothing. 

  
  
  
  


A scuffed sound was heard, catching Niki's attention. Niki turned to a large shadow that gaped before her. A tall dark silhouette was moving around, its tail and ears twitching. Niki braced herself. It must’ve been the demon from before. She needs to find an escape. Somewhere to run.

  
  
  


It turned, staring at her with red and green eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dead, white roses laid on the ground. Hannah lay within the dead plants. Her eyes were dull as they stared at the clouded sky. What a sad life. Sad. Painful. Hannah was tired. She felt unmotivated. She felt sick. She felt sad. The roses were the only thing keeping her alive but now, she was just like the roses. Sad and almost dead. Her roses withered before her. The egg took away their beauty. Now they were empty husks. Her home as well. It was a dying gray. If only...some kind of miracle could happen. After learning of Niki’s death, Hannah had spent more and more time alone. She almost isolated herself. Niki was so kind. She was there to help Hannah. Who would want to kill her? I mean come on, Niki was the kindest person to ever exist in this dark world. Hannah closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind. She opened them once again, sitting up. Maybe Niki’s ghost was somewhere around. Somewhere.

  
  


Somewhere.

  
  
  


Somewhere.

  
  
  


Somewhere

  
  


Here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter for today   
> :)


End file.
